


Never Ending Mystery of Sight

by ShipOnTheHorizon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, BAMF Newt Scamander, Bad Flirting, First Meetings, Flirting, Good Original Percival Graves, M/M, Smitten Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipOnTheHorizon/pseuds/ShipOnTheHorizon
Summary: Newt grew up with almost no friends to talk to, that weren’t magical creatures, and this usually resulted in him being forced to look instead of speak. He was involved in a war where you had to know every inch of the battlefield to stay alive. He deals with creatures that could kill him in an instant, and he has to see every minute movement that could show what they feel.So, he wasn’t oblivious. Not at all.Which is why he immediately caught on when Mr Graves began flirting with him.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 14
Kudos: 311





	1. Chapter 1

If Newt were told to choose a word to describe himself, oblivious would not be his first choice. He is a lot more observant than his fellow wizards and witches give him credit for; his lack of social skills doesn’t make him less so.

They can actually make it easier. To see. To notice.

He grew up with almost no friends to talk to, that weren’t magical creatures, and this usually resulted in him being forced to look instead of speak. He was involved in a war where you had to know every inch of the battlefield to stay alive. He deals with creatures that could kill him in an instant, and he has to see every minute movement that could show what they feel.

So, he wasn’t oblivious. Not at all.

Which is why he immediately caught on when Mr Graves began flirting with him.

It was a Tuesday, almost three weeks after Mr Graves (the real one) had been found, and about 2 months after Grindelwald was arrested in the subways of New York. Tina had been desperate to get back to work – after her small, forced vacation – and her luck came in the form of a Patronus, calling in all who could wave a wand because there was a dragon on the streets of New York.

Newt was apparated away before he even had the chance to say no.

(Not that he would).

It took Newt approximately 17 minutes to have the Dragon purring under his fingertips, and another five to get him to go into his case with little to no fuss – his jacket may be a little singed but those can be remade. 

Seconds after his lock was latched, he had multiple of MACUSA’s finest rushing at him, asking whether he was okay, what he was doing here and – in a specific witches’ case – whether he wanted to go get some food now that that was over and done with. Mr. Graves remained at the back of the pack until most had ran off, save Tina, and moved forward slowly.

He looked Newt up and down, and already the young origin of red was showing in his cheeks; it had been a long time since someone had looked at him with such intent.

“Mr Scamander.”

Newt nodded sheepishly, “Mr Graves, lovely to see you again.”

Mr Graves cringed, “Yes, well, I would hope so if the last time you saw me, I happened to have been of the... deranged sort.”

Newt’s lips turned without his consent, “I can’t say it’s too easy to tell the difference at the moment, Mr Graves,” he said, teasing.

Tina gasped, offended on Mr Graves’ behalf but he just laughed, seemingly happy that someone wasn’t just brushing it off.

“Well then,” he said, his own smile widening, “I suppose, Mr Scamander, that you will have to get to know me a little bit better before you leave for England. Wouldn’t you say?”

Newt looked down at the floor, cheeks flushing. 

“I... guess I will Mr Graves.”

Mr Graves moved his hand to Newt, index finger knocking his head back up so that he could catch Newt’s eyes; “Call me Percival, please. I insist, if only to my saviour.”

“Percival. You must call me Newt then, and I was not your only saviour – my animals had a firm part in your captors arrest, and your following find.” 

Newt bit his lip, eyes flittering from Percival’s eyes, to the floor, eyes, floor and back again.

“Oh, I wasn’t told you were part of the search party too.”

Newt nodded, fingers grasping tighter around his suitcase. “Yes, um, Madame Picquery insisted. Especially after the destruction my own creatures caused, it was a price to pay for their freedom. Not... not that I didn’t- that I didn’t want to find you, mind you, just that-“

“It’s okay Mr Scamander, I understand.” Percival said, eyes light, “They would have been the first thought on your mind.”

“Newt, please. And at that point, they certainly were. My Thunderbird almost inured his wing to the point of not flying again, and really, I shouldn’t have made him fly up and then further change the weather but again, the president insisted, and he’s very happy to fly all day. Oh! Actually, that reminds me, Tina I do need to go down and help this poor dragon out he is definitely very hungry – maybe I should pick up some meat on the way home, is there a butchers? – anyway, I’m not sure what I should name him. What about... Albert? He’s not an Albert what am I thinking, maybe a-“

“Okay Newt,” Tina said, rolling her eyes teasingly, “That’s enough, I think you have scared the poor Director off enough without your rambling.”

Newt flushed, having forgotten the poor man was even there.

“Oh, Percival, I do apologise.”

He was looking at Newt, a dark look in his eye, “Newt, what you’re saying is fascinating and as I say, we do need to have dinner some time, so I can... thank you for all that you have done.”

Newt felt as if his face was becoming the colour of his hair, and he looked quickly at Tina, smiling stiffly. 

“Yes. Yes, dinner. Let’s... dinner. Good afternoon Mr Grav- Percival.”

“Good afternoon Newt.”

Newt grabbed a hold of Tina’s sleeve before they apparated, landing at Tina and Queenie’s shared apartment. 

“Newt! You sly slug, you!”

Newt frowned, still partially red, and looked at her, hands already working in the kitchen to make a meal for a dragon.

“What?”

“You flirted! With Director Graves! By accident nonetheless!” Tina’s hands were flying, wand moving things all around in an effort to tidy up.

“Accid-“

“I bet you didn’t even notice he was flirting, with your oblivious nature.”

“Tina, it wasn’t an acc-“

“You, and him, dinner! Can you imagine?”

“It wasn’t too good, mind y-“

Tina looked like a blur she was moving through the small space so quickly, muttering about how she wasn’t sure how he didn’t notice and who knew he had the ability to flirt and how she had never even seen Mr Graves – “Call me Percival, call me anything, I want you desperately.“ “That is not what he said Tina, don’t be silly.” – flirt with anyone ever.

By the time he had finished making his new resident a meal and could focus fully, Tina was already in her bedroom.

He rolled his eyes.

Oblivious. Really.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival Graves was a patient man.

Percival Graves was a patient man. Despite his tendency to get irritated with the Aurors working under him, it would take him a while to get to the point where he would storm out of his own office, yelling at any and in the room for something as trivial as talking loudly.

That was the old Percival. The Percival that wasn’t tortured by Grindelwald; tortured to hear the screams of, not only the American witches and wizards under his care, but of his friends, his family.

It wouldn’t have been an issue before the case of Grindelwald.

Percival has been sitting at his desk, catching up on the paperwork that wasn’t done by the aforementioned psychopathic wizard, for about an hour; ever since he came back out from an investigation of a witch linked to Grindelwald’s recent attempt at taking of MACUSA.

It had only taken fourteen minutes and fifty-three seconds (yes, he counted) for it to reach a volume where it was almost unbearable.

He smoothly stood up, pushing his chair back and moving out from behind the desk, before walking to the door. Percival opened it, slowly as not to make any more sound.

He stepped out.

“Newt?”

The room fell into silence and every Auror that was speaking turned away from the magizoologist, straight towards the open door of the Director of Magical Security’s office.

Newt smiled shyly, “Mr Graves. It is lovely to see you again.”

Percival stepped out the door, closing it behind him and unwillingly smiled back at him. 

“I thought we agreed I was to be called Percival, Newt,” he teased.

The Aurors surrounding Newt looked at Percival with confusion, and slight jealousy. Evidently the red head hadn’t led them on in any way. Good.

Newt laughed lightly, head dipping down looking at the floor. “Ah, yes. Percival.” He stepped forward, then hesitated and looked around at the Aurors.

Percival had no thoughts, and moved forward to stand in front of Newt, “It is good to see you.”

“Yes,” he replied, flushing, “You look- you look very handsome today,” he murmured, “Your eyes are just...”

Percival almost blushed himself. Almost.

“Thank you very much Newt, not to copy your own compliment but you also look gorgeous today.”

Newt didn’t seem to know how to reply and his cheeks became darker, Percival noted. Good at giving compliments but not taking them?

“How is the dragon you collected last week - have you managed to name it yet?” Percival added the last question quietly, smirking slightly, thinking back on their last meeting.

“Oh! Yes, me and Tina came up with a name for her the day after she had settled in. I thought that she was a male at first because of the colour of her but apparently, she is just unique and not the species I believed.”

Percival leaned down slightly, so that his head was closer to Newt’s own.

“Similar to you then, unique?”

He smiled up at him, their faces getting closer. “I, um, I would like to think so, but I believe you are probably the more unique of us.”

Percival shook his head lightly, moving yet closer, “No matter. I believe we have a dinner to organise.”

Newt looked excited for a brief second, before blushing once again. “I believe so yes.”

“How about tonight? Are you available?”

“Yes, yes I am. I will need to feed all my creatures but...” He nodded quickly, eagerly.

Percival’s eyes darkened. “Good.”

They stood in silence for a few more seconds until, from the corner of his eye, Percival saw Tina enter the room from another Auror’s office. 

“Newt?” Similarly to how he had one earlier, Tina grabbed the attention of all the scandalised Aurors in the room (which, frankly, both Newt and Percival had forgotten about).

“Tina, yes, sorry. Um, are we going?”

Tina looked at the position that Percival and Newt were in, and evidently after having learnt from last time, just rolled her eyes. 

“Stop flirting and let’s go. We have to meet my sister and... um. My sister.” She stammered.

Percival rolled his eyes, he wasn’t the Director because of his popularity. “Yes Miss Goldstein, you’re sister.”

He looked back at Newt, admiring him for a final time before taking his hand and lightly kissing it. “Tonight. I’ll pick you up.”

Newt looked back at him and smiled. “Tonight.”

Newt and Tina leave moments later mumbling to each other, and as the door leaving the room closes, Tina’s laugh echoes through the room.

It is left in silence.

Percival turns back towards his office, so that he can finish his work before he has to leave to go to pick up Newt. 

“Mr Graves.”

He stops half way to the door, and turns his head. “Abernathy?”

“None of us, no disrespect, like what you are doing with Mr Scamander.”

Percival turns fully, eyebrow raised. “And what exactly am I doing with Newt, Mr Abernathy.”

Despite Percival’s tone, one that can be very menacing in the correct setting, Abernathy – one of MACUSA’s best Aurors – didn’t back down. “Manipulating him into a date isn’t- isn’t what should be done.”

“Especially if you couldn’t do it yourself, yes?”

Abernathy blushed but continued, ignoring the sniggers going on behind him, “I-“

“If it makes you feel any better, I did not manipulate him into going to dinner. He looked quite willing.” Ignoring the faces of his Aurors, he turned back around and continued into his office to finish his paperwork.

He wasn’t planning to be late.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This might be an actual book that continues, or it might be a ficlet type book. Please keep an eye as it should update somewhat soon!


End file.
